Leaderism
Leaderism is an experimental government concept of a communist like goverment, "guiding" the clans decisions and policys through the use of ministrys inside of the Central government of the union, which consists of people from the clans inside of the union, which is used to control the union and it's people as a whole. WARNING: This concept is still in the begining stages and should it ever be used in a Union, will require ''' The Ring of Leaders The ring of leaders is the group which consists of the leaders of the clans in the Union. This allows the clan leaders to hold an important responsibility in the managing of their clan and the Union to some part. Whilst the group is slightly more "ceremonial" then anything, the people inside this ring have the ability to start a vote of policy change, which will be voted upon in a government meeting, including all Ministry and Department Leaders or a sent diplomat on their behalf, that effect their policys or are invited. The ring is nearly completly unrelated in responsibilitys to the Central Government, yet still holds a semi-important position. The Central Goverment The Central Government is what the whole union revolves around, there choices ultimately effect all clans within the union. The Central goverment consists of multiple levels and types of ministrys ranging from the most important such as Internal Operations or Ministry of Armed forces, all the way down to The Department of Civil workers. All Departments and Ministrys are headed by at least one person and contain at least one person and at max as many as Internal Operations permits.The types of departments is to be decided on by the President, Inner Circle or Internal Operations. The Inner Circle The Inner Circle consists of the chosen few who are trusted by the President themselves. The few people consisting inside of the Inner Circle contain the same joint power as the President but only should they all agree on the topic at hand. In effect, they are similar to more simple governments "leader circle". The President The President is the global face and leader of the Union. The President holds power over all people, ministrys, departments and operations inside the Union and the ones outside of it, holding the power to veto such things. The President has the ability to start Departments and Ministrys, however they must first be shown to the inner circle and then to the greater Union, should they wish. The President also has the ability to start Semi-Confidental ministrys which only have to be shown to the inner circle or the other Ministrys/Departments which it may effect. In the very extreme case that the combined forces of the Circle of Leaders, the Inner Circle, Internal affairs and possibly high ranking departments find the President guilty of mass conflict or interest towards the Union or has severely broken the laws governing him, a "No faith" vote may be called, calling for the removal of them. In the case that the vote is sucessfull, a member of the Inner Circle is to be promoted to the position of President. The Laws and Rights of the people in the Union '''These are the laws that govern all members, clans, companys, ministrys and departments under the Union. In the case that anyone should break these laws, they are to be given trial or if the evidence is unanimous in their guilt, execution or removal from the Union. 1. All members of the Union are equal. 2. No member of the Union may harm a fellow Union member without reason. 3. No member of the Union shall attempt to harm or other wise attempt to disadvantage another Union member. 4. No member of the Union will act in a way that would prevent another Union member from reaching their full potential in any political, mental or physical way 5. No member of the Union will betray a fellow Union member in any way, any place, from the gold mines during the recession, to the battlefields of war. 6. No member of the Union will sell out a fellow Union member to another cause, union or clan, for any self benefit that would only help themselves. 7. No member of the Union will spy upon a fellow Union member for another cause, union or clan, for any reason. 8. No member of the Union will alow his tounge to wag and disadvantage the clans, members or the Union in any look, sort or form. 9. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES, shall a member of the Union attempt to topple the Union in pursuit of wealth, power, freinds or anger. 10. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES, shall a Union member let corruption settle in their heart, no matter what look, sort or form. 11. Should the Union crumble beneath the feet of its folowers, and its enemys land high and dry, the members of the Union must try their hardiest to bring the Union to bring the Union back from the ashes and take back what is rightly theirs. The Unions that operate through Leaderism Leave a link to your union to acknowledge that your union is a folower of Leaderism. UCUL (United Clans Under Leaderism) Interested in Leaderism? Leave a link to your name/clan to ackowledge that you are interested in the concept on the talk page. Category:Forms of Government Category:Articles